Price of Freedom
by Selene7
Summary: When a strange Jellicle arrives at the Junkyard with Adonis, the son of Mistoffelees and Victoria, The leader and his mates and the chronicler are set to learn a lesson about themselves and understanding others. Based on Rumblepurr's The Jellicle Chronicl


I got the idea for this story from Rumblepurr's 'The Jellicle Chronicles' and it currently resides in his Lost Stories section. However as it is mine I've decided to post it here also. Most characters are either the property of T.S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber or Rumblepurr. However Selene and her family are my property. The song in this story is the property of the excellent John Farnham.

Read and enjoy!!

From the mountain, to the valley,  
From the ocean, to the alley,  
From the highway, to the river,  
One emotion, to deliver.  
One heart, One way, One love,  
To share but not to chain.  
That's freedom.  
It's a song of the heart,  
A race in the wind.  
A light in the dark.  
That's freedom.  
It's a reason to live,  
And after the rain to rekindle the spark.  
That's freedom.  
It's a measure of trust,  
When love is alive  
It's tender and tough  
It's all love is about  
The opening up and letting out  
Let freedom ring. (1)

Victoria stretched; her back arching and she felt a purr rumble through her body. Her mistress glanced up as the white Queen padded softly towards the door. Before she could even open her mouth to meow however, the door was flung wide and she looked up to see the Human Queen smiling fondly down at her. Tail waving tall in the air, Victoria stepped out into the night.  
She shivered slightly at the chill breeze blowing down the street and moved closer to the hedges lining the path. It was more as protection, however—out here, she could be spotted by any of Macavity's Enforcers and she felt sick just thinking about running into one. With this thought in mind, she hastened on, her ears flicking at every sound. She was only a few streets from her home when she heard raised voices down a side street. Slowing to a trot, she stopped at its entrance and held her breath. The voices belonged to Toms and, from the coarse language, she knew them to be henchcats. She was just about to leave, not wanting to face anyone tonight until she saw her Mate, when she heard a Queen's voice. She was pleading, almost begging, to be let free and the White Queen could hear her begin to panic. Without a second thought, Victoria called her Mate in her mind. As she waited for him to come, she chanced a peek around the corner. Three black Toms stood in front of a young rust Tabby queen who cowered back into a corner. None of the Toms were hurting her, but they refused to let her past. The tallest was laughing at her and the others, who Victoria took for trainees, were snickering quietly.  
"Why should we let ya go, kiddo?" The taller one asked  
At that moment, her Mate and son appeared beside her in shower of blue sparkles. Mistoffelees went to speak, but Vicki clamped a white glove down over his mouth and shook her head, pointing with the other paw at the young Queen. Adonis slipped over to the other side of the alley as Mistoffelees gently removed his Mate's paw. Both magic cats prepared to storm the alley, their paws flickering in the dark night. The Queen gave them a disgusted look, her teeth bared. She seemed pitying though when she spoke.  
"Because I'm a free Jellicle," the rust Tabby countered, her voice harsh even by her tormentors' standards. All three Jellicles caught the slight trill of an accent but their thoughts were diverted from this when the black Toms started laughing again. Adonis' muscles tensed as his father raised his paws, the light now highly charged. Both were ready to spring when the Queen began to sing.  
"It's a song of the heart,  
A race in the wind.  
A light in the dark.  
That's freedom." (1)  
Compared to the voice they had heard only seconds before, this one was almost rival to Jemmina. An edgy beat floated around them combined with the bagpipes and Mistoffelees found himself enraptured and unable to move his body. Had he not planned that attack on the black Toms? Surely it couldn't have back-fired. Eyes flicking sidewards he saw his son in the same predicament. The energy was frozen about his paws and his eyes were wide with fear. **Calm, my son, getting agitated isn't going to help none.**  
His words seem to have some effect on the younger Tuxedo and his eyes relaxed visibly. That problem now over Misto found his eyes and thoughts drawn back to the Queen. The Toms in front of her had began to back off towards where they were hiding at the entrance, and, with momentary panic. Misto realised he couldn't get away from them. He felt his pulse race as they came closer, and as they spun around he felt Victoria sag against him in a faint. All three Toms ran straight past the frozen family and into the night. He found he still couldn't move as the Tabby Queen stood up from her pile of refuse and marched up to him.  
"Ok, talk," she said, her voice now back to normal. If normal was the word to describe the irritating accent. Shaking his head, the first thing Mistoffelees did was catch his Mate around her slender waist and lift her into his arms. A sharp slap across his cheek brought him back around and he found himself staring into angry gold eyes. "I said talk."  
Mistoffelees could feel his paws begin to tingle again as he raised them at the Queen instinctively. She only laughed. "You think a bit of magic is gonna stop me getting what I wanna know, mate? Y're bleedin' dumber than ya look." Grabbing his paws in her own, she flinched slightly at the magic as it stung her. Mistoffelees goggled at her.  
"Are you magic?" He managed to say at last, aware that Adonis was watching him worriedly. Again the young Queen laughed, sharp and annoying, making Mistoffelees cover his ears.  
"Me? Naw, I ain't magic. Although me brother is. My sis and Mum." At this way of pronouncing 'mom,' Mistoffelees ears pricked up. "Are healers of a sort, strange if ya ask me. They're all queer." She scratched her ear distractedly and stared him in the eyes. "So who are ya?"  
"Mistoffelees, this is my mate Victoria." He stroked the white Queen's ears fondly.  
"And that is my son, Adonis." He pointed at the young Tom who was still frozen. An 'oops' escaped the young Queen's lips and she skipped lightly over to the teen and waved a rust glove in his face. Adonis' paws instantly went to his face, and he rubbed his eyes hard.  
"Sorry," she chirped. "And I'm Adele. Although that doesn't matter really, goodbye." With that she walked away, humming under her breath she disappeared into the night. It took Mistoffelees and Adonis a while before they actually realized she had gone.   
"Go after her, Doni, Mac'll send out stronger forces next time to capture her."  
With a nod, Adonis leapt into the night, calling a goodbye as he went. Hugging Victoria in his arms, Misto disappeared as well in a shower of blue and white sparkles.

Adonis wandered the streets blindly, well… sort of. The Queen obviously did not know where she was heading, and Adonis was getting tired even when he could track her life forces. Up and down streets he went, over fences, under gates, once he even walked right round a building only to come out where he had started. Grumbling hotly under his breath, he continued doggedly onwards. He was starting to realise this Queen did not want to be found and he was getting very frustrated. If he knew where she was headed, he could easily teleport and meet her there. But as she had told little more than her name, he did not have a clue. Gradually, the sights became more and more familiar to him until he noticed the railway tracks where Skimbleshanks worked. Even though he was not born at the time. he happened he had been told bad memories were there for the 'Family'. Demeter, Munkustrap's First Queen, had tried to take her life only to be saved by the scarlet queen, Bombalurina. The young Tom shuddered and hastened his walk. He hoped this strange Queen was not going to try anything like that. Almost before he realized it, he was at the Railway Pipe. The rust Tabby queen was there too, staring at it in confusion. From here, he could just see her face and he laughed at the tongue sticking out of her mouth. The expression on her face was a priceless Mungojerrie! Breaking into a run, he raced for the pipe. **Guardian, open the pipe!**  
Grabbing the Queen by the shoulders and shoving her into the pipe, he ignored her sharp intake of breath as he dashed through, nodding his thanks to Alonzo and Exotica, who had taken Brutus' place so that he could be with his Mate, he all but ran in the direction of his parent's lair. He did not want this queen the ability to draw a breath to sing again, there was something uncanny about her singing and it made his skin crawl just thinking about it. As the rust Tabby tried to keep up with him, which she did not find hard to begin with, her claws dug into his arms tighter and tighter as if for support. She stumbled once or twice, but the momentum Adonis had kept her on her feet. Adonis could hear her voice coming out in short, sharp gasps and he felt sorry for her. She was only protecting herself before and she could not help hypnotizing him. The tuxedo Tom had decided that was the only word for it and it made him feel better knowing he hadn't fallen for some sort of magic that he couldn't sense.  
"Nearly... there... Adele..." He managed to gasp reassuringly as they rounded the last pile. He felt her grip tighten more and the drag on his arm relax as she put on a burst of speed to run beside him. Despite the anger she should be feeling at her rough treatment, Adonis was surprised to see her smiling at him strangely.  
As he entered the clearing before the tire where he was surprised to see his mother and father, he noticed that other Jellicles were assembled. The 'Family' sat in their usual place on the tire, Munkustrap the focal point, with Demeter and Bombalurina flanking each side. Artemis sat in his lap, leaning back against his chest and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Aphrodite's head poke up from where she was tickling Augustus' stomach. Just below them was the relatively new-comer, Rumblepurr. The Tom still proved somewhat of a mystery to Adonis, but each time he saw him. However, his chances of having a conversation were taken. His mother and father sat with the Chronicler, leaning over his shoulder and consulting with him about his notes. Lastly were the Sentinel, Quaxo, his mate Scatterburr and his son Plato. All eyes turned to face him and Munkustrap rose quickly, tumbling a protesting gray and scarlet princess out of his lap. Artemis scrambled out of the way quickly as her mother and aunt-Deme rose as well and joined the silver leader as he walked out to greet them. Victoria, though, was there first, her sprightliness coming into show as she fairly flew across the clearing in her haste. Drawing Adonis into a hug, she laughed happily. He was breathing too heavily to protest though and dropped his hold on the rust Tabby.  
"So this is Adele, is it, Misto?" Munkustrap asked, holding out a silver paw he was greatly surprised at how quickly the young Queen took it and shook. Her grasp was firm and she shook the leader's paw so hard his arm was jerked up and down before he managed to control it. Behind him, Deme and Bomba giggled behind their paws.  
"I'm Adele, yes." The rust Tabby said and the 'Family' winced. They had been warned about her voice but they had not realized to what extent it could easily get under a Jellicle's skin. Munkustrap's paw involuntarily tightened on the newly received replica Aegis, and he stroked his daughter Affy's head as she came up beside him.  
"What is going on, Leader? I understood from Nightchaser we had a guest in the yard?" Cassandra glided smoothly in and come to stand behind Adele.  
"Yes, but we didn't know if you were needed yet or not."  
Rumblepurr had arrived alongside them by now and he was staring at the young Queen with intense curiosity.  
"You are not from around here, are you, Lady?" He asked quietly. The rust queen looked up at the soft rumble, for which the white Tiger was aptly named, and shook her head.  
"Down Under is me. From Australia, if ya didn't know that." It was obvious now; the harsh voice was liken to that of an Australian, who are unable to match the rich baritone of an Englishman or Canadian for that matter.  
"S'cuse me?" Munkustrap interrupted, his eyes alight with amusement at the young Queen's ability to talk easily without concern about any decorum whatsoever. "But we haven't established much here. Exactly who are you?"  
One rust coloured paw shot out and touched Munkustrap lightly on the arm. He stared at the Queen in front of him who just giggled. Cassandra sighed and shook her head. Pointing to the replica Aegis, she then pointed to the young Queen. "She's got a display of sorts for you. Hold the Aegis up and she'll show you."  
Munkustrap done as he was told and blinked rapidly as the young Queen begun to sing words he could not remember later. The world started to fade and the only thing he recalled before the world went black was the sweet voice singing the word 'Memory'.

Opening his eyes, Lord Boldstripe shook his head. On either side of him were his mates and kittens, but a disturbance at the door had awoken him from the pleasurable reverie he was safely ensconced in. He could hear his Chronicler's raised voice, which disturbed him enough to rise. Tigermane never got angry enough for that and he glanced worriedly to his first mate; Goldglove. She shook her head however, so with well-practiced ease he moved towards the open door. Outside he could see the forest and river beyond. He had grown up here all his life but he had learnt from his advisors that the peace he had known was to be shattered soon. For now however his attention was given to the small Queen that stood at the door. Her fur was that of a Tabby's stripes but rust in colouring and she wore a dusty riding suit that almost blended in with her fur. In fact for a moment, he was inclined to believe she was not wearing anything until he noticed the belt around her waist and the boots.  
"Tigermane, who is this?"  
Bowing slightly, the white Tiger tom waved a vague paw in the queen's direction. He refused to look at her however, and he seemed somewhat offended. The Queen had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as Tigermane made his introductions. "This is Adele," Boldstripe raised an eyebrow at the lack of a 'Lady' he normally used when addressing any female "She's a wanderer and begs food and a bed for the night."  
Boldstripe knew though that there was more to it and he stared stolidly at the smaller Tom for some time before he continued.  
"She wants sanctuary from her family."  
At this comment, Boldstripe began to laugh, long and loud before Goldglove and his other mate Fireglint managed to calm him down.  
"From her family? You're having me on ,Tigermane. Come now, tell the truth."  
"He is, 'Sire'." These words she spat out and Boldstripe winced, "I want sanctuary from my family. They're hunting me down, and I'm afraid you and yours was the only place I knew of to come."  
Offended, Boldstripe glared at the young Queen, he could feel his temper boiling and knew then how Tigermane felt. She could make anyone feel however she pleased and all with her words and voice, this the silver Lord knew for certain. She smiled sweetly and stared back at him. Opening and shutting his mouth, Boldstripe found himself speechless. Shaking his head he spun on his heel and stormed back to his seat. Fireglint and his kittens followed, Tigermane trotting dutifully along behind them, but Goldglove stayed.  
"You take no offence at my words, do you?" Adele stated flatly.  
"No, my dear, but you must understand that others do."  
"That's my defense. I've had so much grief in my life that I don't want anymore." Goldglove placed a reassuring paw in the younger Queen's shoulders, shaking her head in amazement.  
"Still, with my mate some tact is required. He is not easily opposed and dislikes it. Now, shall we see about some food and you can tell your tale?"  
Nodding, Adele giggled as her stomach talked for her,  
"Aye, that'd be nice."

After eating her fill, Adele sat down with Goldglove and Tigermane, who had all but forgiven her after Goldglove had spoken too him. Adele watched with curiosity at the display between the pair. There was something odd about their relationship that went beyond Lady of the Keep and Chronicler that she could not fathom. They held a special bond for which Adele suddenly longed.  
"I suppose there is a little bit of explanation needed here first, other than my history, that is," she said, brushing aside any feelings. At once, she began to sing, her voice that Tigermane had found irritating at first, now lifted up into perfect harmony with the loud beat and bagpipes that drifted on the breeze.  
"From the mountain, to the valley,  
From the ocean, to the alley,  
From the highway, to the river,  
One emotion, to deliver.  
One heart, One way, One love,  
To share but not to chain.  
That's freedom.  
It's a song of the heart,  
A race in the wind.  
A light in the dark.  
That's freedom.  
It's a reason to live,  
And after the rain to rekindle the spark.  
That's freedom.  
It's a measure of trust,  
When love is alive  
It's tender and tough  
It's all love is about  
The opening up and letting out  
Let freedom ring. (1)  
That's my motto, I've lived by it for as long as I can remember, and I plan to live like it for a long time to come."  
Shaking his head, Tigermane let the images forming of wide open plains, dark forests, winding streams and far away oceans disappear as well as his longing with it. There was something haunting about the song, despite the upbeat part to it. He did not envy the lonely life Adele had at all.  
"My mother is a healer, and a good one. So is my sister, although her powers are still developing. Mother is jealous of her because already Gabrielle's powers are far stronger than her own. My brother is a Warlock, not as strong as my sister is in her healing though unless...." She stopped for a moment as though collecting her thoughts, but Goldglove saw her throat bob nervously. "Unless I'm with him. He's too strong for his own good then; Mother says my singing lends him a strength he shouldn't have. She thinks it's a good thing. He's destructive though. Arcadia, I don't like him one bit really. A horrible thing to say about one's brother, my whole family actually, but it's true. They've been hunting me down for a good while now. I just can't seem to escape them. Arc's tuned in to me, and unless I can find another Warlock to use my powers, he'll always be able to find me." At this she shuddered visibly, "But what if he takes my freedom, too? This freedom I have is one of fear now but who's to say that won't change. Every Warlock I've come across only longs for power, to do good they say, but why couldn't they be the same as my brother? No one knows so I'll keep living in fear. It's a curse really, and I wish I'd just been born without anything." A tear formed in the corner of her eye and trickled down her cheek; Goldglove jumped up and drew the young Queen into a hug. Rocking back and forth she waited until the sobbing had ceased before releasing her.  
"I've only got one choice to escape this problem, and that's to die. But I haven't had the courage yet." She laughed sardonically at that, her tail flicking as if she were annoyed with herself for that fault.  
"But you cannot!" Tigermane cried, earning him strange looks from Boldstripe and the others. Lowering his voice again, he whispered, "What if we knew someone who could do what you want? You would truly be free, then, would you not?"

"Huh! How could I trust him?"  
"My dear," broke in Goldglove, "Did you not listen to your own motto 'It's a measure of trust,' you've got to trust us on this."   
Tigermane stood up and rushed for the door. Goldglove smiled fondly after him, at which Adele watched with a mixture of awe and confusion. She now saw what they had was love. Not love like Goldglove and Boldstripe shared, but the love of a friend. A close friend. Goldglove was still staring into space and Adele fidgeting nervously with the corner of the table cloth when Tigermane returned with three others. The first one through was a small black and white tuxedo Tom followed by an almost identical Tom-kitten. The other was a burgundy queen that carried herself regally, she was dressed in the clothes of a priestess and she looked every bit royal. Tigermane was almost dancing merrily as he came back across, making Boldstripe's kittens laugh gaily. He winked at them as he led the three Jellicles forward. The two Toms bowed before Goldglove before taking a seat themselves at the table. The Queen merely settled her gaze upon Adele, making her shiver before she addressed Goldglove.  
"My Lady." She did not look upon her however and sat stiffly down next to the older Tom. Tigermane finished capering around the table and retook his seat.  
"These are our most likely candidates, Lady Adele." Tigermane said. The rust Queen did not need to take her time concerning the Queen.  
"Not her. I'm sorry, but she doesn't need any more power." The Queen nodded, taking it as a compliment and rose from the table. The rest all inclined their heads as she made her way over to where Boldstripe sat. For some time, Adele stared between the two tuxedo Toms. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her brother, feeling his energies then thinking of them in regards to him. The youngest Tom almost blared sirens at her making her jump up and grab him by the arm.  
"It's him! Heavyside, it's him." The Tom-kitten gaped at her awkwardly as Tigermane clapped his paws.  
"That's our conjurer's son, Parody, Adele," Goldglove told her, but the rust Tabby paid her little attention. Instead she began to sing again, so softly that only the Tom in her grasp heard her. He glowed blue for a second as she finished, and Adele relaxed visibly. Grabbing hold of Tigermane's paws, she danced the older Tom around the room, herself now giddy with delight. Goldglove shook her head and returned to her place beside Boldstripe.  
"Freedom!" Shrieked Adele and Tigermane together as they smiled.

Adonis rubbed his arm where the rust Tabby had held onto him earlier, staring at it as though it were alive and was going to bite. Rumblepurr was looking awkwardly around at the others and smiling somewhat sheepishly.  
"I never knew my ancestor was like that, honest!" He protested. Demeter nodded sagely as she winked at Bombalurina.  
"Of course, Rumble. You're too serious for all that 'capering' about and entertaining the kittens." Bombalurina sniggered then laughed uproariously and was quickly joined by the black and gold queen. As both of them clutched each other for support Cassandra stood before Adele.  
"Thank you for the compliment, Adele." She said and walked away. The rust Tabby stared after her shaking her head.  
"I don't think I ever understood her."  
"I don't remember that ancestor," Munkustrap mumbled to himself and was not surprised when Mistoffelees answered for him.  
"We have more than one ancestor, Munku. We remember them as it is necessary."  
"I still don't understand though." Bombalurina said "How was, or is, your singing powerful?"  
"Well, it's not really. It gives the Jellicle performing magic a strange mix of peace and ecstasy that enhances their abilities. At least that's how others have described the sensation. Sometimes they get so damn carried away that they accidentally turn the magic on themselves." Adele replied.  
Misto and Doni chuckled, "You mean like what happened to us?" The father and son pair chorused.  
"Mmhmm."  
"You paid a high price for your freedom, didn't you, dear?" Victoria asked the young Queen. She had her arm around both her Mate's and son's waists, and was hugging them closer. "You could easily have made the greatest mistake of your life choosing Parody."  
"Everyone pays some price for their freedom from something, Vicki. I had just had a higher price to pay than most. But for her, or my decision, I am thankful for it. It made my lives afterwards easier to lead knowing all I needed to do was find your son's soul. This time though, I found myself drawn to him. This time, it seems I've finally found what my heart has craved, the love of a friend. Our souls are closer than mine will ever be with another's."  
Kissing Adonis on the cheek, to which he blushed, making Artemis giggle and nudged Aphrodite who scowled, she headed off towards the Railway Pipe. Various goodbye's were called from various states of laughter. Bomba and Deme still laughing hard to Temmi and her father laughing at Doni being lectured by Affy. Only Victoria managed to say goodbye with a straight face it seemed.  
"Goodbye, healer of my soul," Adele called as she vanished into the night, her voice barely a whisper. Under his breath Adonis replied,  
"Farwell, friend of my soul. I shall cherish what we have for all eternity."

Credits for the quotations used with this story:  
(1) John Farnham, "That's Freedom."  



End file.
